Rooftop Lunch
by Kasumi Hikaru
Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi spend lunch on the school rooftop together. Just a little talk about their feelings. SatXDai DaixSat Please Read and Review.


_Disclamier:_ I do not own D.N Angel.

_Summary:_ Daisuke and Satoshi spend lunch on the school rooftop together. Just a little talk about their feelings. SatXDai DaixSat Please Read and Review.

Rooftop Lunch

By: Kasumi Hikaru

The bell for lunch rang through the school; students all began to go to their lockers to get their lunch, others just stayed inside the classroom to wait for the lunch ladies to come in.

Satoshi did neither; instead he picked a small brown paper bag from his backpack and headed straight to the rooftop. Ever since he started to come to this school he found out that eating lunch on the rooftop would be good for him, for two reasons actually. One, so no one would ponder about why he doesn't have barely anything for lunch and Two, because of his curse, the curse which he has carried since birth.

He walked steadily to his "lunch area". Students especially girls watched as he went, some cooing and some awing. Satoshi was used to this of course he got this everyday but none of those coo's or awe's really got to him because to him he only wanted one person to awe at him. _Daisuke…_

Suddenly as if an angel had answered his prays none other than Daisuke Niwa came brailing down the hall. Satoshi didn't notice this until it was too late, and Satoshi felt the full impact of Daisuke's face in his chest. Both of them fell instantly.

Daisuke rubbed his head in distress while Satoshi took the pain; he could but only feel the ebbing of the pain which was located on his upper right chest.

Satoshi stood up and looked over to Daisuke; he put out his hand for the red head. Daisuke looked up confused for a second and then he took Satoshi's hand.

"Am sor…sorry Hiwatari-kun"

Satoshi didn't answer him but continued to walk to his destination. Daisuke stared at Satoshi's back with his soulful red eyes. He sighed and picked up his lunch which was in a nicely wrapped bento box. Daisuke turned over again to look at Satoshi; he saw that Satoshi carried but only a small brown paper bag. He sighed again and followed Satoshi silently but slowly.

Satoshi already on the other hand had sensed that Daisuke had followed him, and smiled to himself. He didn't really mind that Daisuke was following him, it was just funny that he was trying so hard not to be known to Satoshi that Satoshi knew all along that Daisuke was with him.

Satoshi walked up the lonely stairs, and then turned a corner to a narrow hallway. He walked slowly to the end of the hallway which held only one door. It looked like it hadn't been used at all.

Satoshi turned the knob and walked through; as soon as he walked through the threshold he felt the warm sunlight touch his pale skin. He shield himself from the sudden sun in his eyes. Satoshi then turned to his right and laid upon the gate. He closed his eyes, and inhaled and exhaled slowly.

Daisuke was right behind; he peeked his head through the door and found Satoshi just lying there. Confused, Daisuke made his way to Satoshi.

"Hello Niwa-kun"

Surprised Daisuke jumped almost falling over. Satoshi grinned.

"Hiwatari-kun, what are you doing, it's lunch time….." Daisuke trailed on not making eye contact with the cold boy.

Satoshi wasn't really listening really; he just stared at Daisuke with his cold blue eyes. Daisuke taking notice to this addressed it.

"Hiwatari-kun, is there something on my face?" Daisuke said pointing to his cheek.

Satoshi didn't reply to Daisuke's comment until a few minutes after noticing how hard Daisuke was taking the short silent treatment that Satoshi had dealt to the red head.

"Nothing Niwa-kun….what are you doing here?"

"….I was asking you the same thing!" Daisuke replied his temper slightly surfacing.

"Just eating lunch" Satoshi said picking up his small brown bag which was to his side.

"…lunch….?" Daisuke eyed his lunch, the neatly wrapped bento box with its own pouch for his chopsticks and spoon.

Daisuke while looking at his lunch heart began to sink. Here he was interrupting Satoshi from his lunch as he calls it with his colorful wrapped box filled to the brim with rice, little octopus sausages, and sushi while Satoshi here doesn't have anything but a brown bag filled with…..

"Hiwatari-kun what's in your bag, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My bag?..." Satoshi picked up his brown bag and pulled out its contents: a piece of bread, and a bottle of spring water.

"Hi…Hiwatari-kun is that all you have….." Daisuke couldn't believe it, Satoshi looked "almost" fit for his age; at least you couldn't say he was non-healthy, but come on bread and water is that all the genius Satoshi Hiwatari has for lunch.

"..it is" Satoshi looked down at in lunch not in disgusted or guilt but in happiness, this small lunch brought Niwa-kun up here, it made Daisuke follow him. He was actually pretty grateful for his brown bag of lunch.

"Hiwatari-kun, do you want some of my lunch?" Daisuke couldn't help himself, he just had to give Satoshi some of his lunch, not because he pitied the boy, but because….actually he couldn't put his finger on it.

_love… _

'Dark, you're up?' Daisuke thought to the angel inside him.

_I am… I could actually feel your feelings for, creepy boy _

'Feelings, what do you mean by that!?'

_Exactly what I meant, Dai_

'I…I don't know….'

_You love the creepy boy…ugh! _

'l…lo..love Hiwatari-kun…., that's not….true!'

_wutever Dai, am going back to sleep…_

"Niwa-kun…!"

"Hiwatari-kun am sorry" Daisuke replied not realizing that Satoshi was calling his name for the past two minutes.

"Anyway Niwa-kun, you still didn't answer my question….why are _you_ here?"

"Me, I was just….well I saw you go up here I was just wondering why….why do you go up here Hiwatari-kun?"

"To get away"

Daisuke thought about Satoshi's reply for a spilt second, and then stated some words of his own.

"From what..?"

Satoshi thought for a moment….he didn't know how to answer the red haired boy, all he could say was: "...the world…..everything really"

"You can't run from everything, Hiwatari-kun"

"…what makes you say that?" Satoshi asked keeping an eye on the Niwa boy who was now standing up over Satoshi while leaning on the steel gate.

"Everything actually" Daisuke replied slyly

Satoshi laughed to himself, and then stood up a few inches above Daisuke's eye level.

"Everything you say, like what?"

"Like the world you can't run away from that it's all around you!" Niwa-kun said raising his arms above his head "you can't run away….all the time"

"……" Satoshi couldn't say anything at all really, this time Niwa had a genius moment instead of himself for the time being at least. "Are you trying to say you can run but you can't hide, or something like that, Niwa-kun?" Satoshi smiled towards Daisuke

"yeah..i guess…" Niwa turned away from Satoshi for some reason, he was blushing he was actually blushing but why?

_It's love _

'D..Da..Dark, what are you doing up!?'

_your emotions are strong that's why…really strong actually _

'my…emotions, am not feeling anything…but"

Before Daisuke could finish his other self finished off the sentence,

_love_

'what do you mean love….am not in love with Hi…Hiwatari-kun' Daisuke eyed Satoshi from the side and saw that he had again taken a seat laying against the gate which fenced off around the rooftop, Daisuke sighed.

_See I told you, you're in love with creepy-boy don't deny it! _Dark screamed in Daisuke's mind.

"I am not in love with Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke screamed out loud.

Satoshi turned to face Daisuke, shocked and hurt by the Niwa boy's comment.

"Hi…Hiwatari-kun…." Before Daisuke could finish his sentence Satoshi interrupted

"_Niwa-kun _…..it's okay….I know…." That was all Satoshi could say to his lover, he couldn't do anything Daisuke didn't have the same feelings for him. Why did he even think that Niwa-kun would ever love him…of all people.

Satoshi stood up picked up his lunch and was about to head back downstairs five minutes early before the bell rang signaling the end lunch when Daisuke stopped him by the shoulder.

They stood like this for a moment, Daisuke was thinking did he really mean what he said, he didn't know. He looked down at his feet and then began to realize what was truly in his heart.

"Hiwatari, no Satoshi…am sorry, what I said I didn't mean, Satoshi you're very precious to me, our …friendship means a lot to me" Daisuke thought about friendship was it really the kind and caring friendship feeling or was it something more. Even though he couldn't figure out the feeling he continued anyway. "I wouldn't want our friendship shattered by a stupid comment, so Satoshi here" Daisuke opened he bento box quickly and handed Satoshi the biggest rice ball inside of it.

"Here you go Satoshi"

Satoshi took the ball of rice, stared at it and took a small bite. "thank you Ni….Daisuke-kun" Still with the 'kun' he thought to himself he couldn't say Daisuke. Daisuke just told Satoshi his true feelings that Satoshi and Daisuke would remain precious friends. Precious friends, that was fine with Satoshi. The best idea for anyone is take it slow, if Daisuke didn't have feelings for him, Satoshi would just wait, wait and watch.

Satoshi sighed and looked at the rice ball which Daisuke had given him.

"I am truly thankful Daisuke-kun"

Daisuke began to blush, again with the blushing. Daisuke turned away from Satoshi to hide the bright red blush which crossed over his face.

Satoshi saw the blush and grinned slightly then finished the rice ball. Suddenly the bell rang for the end of lunch both boys turned to look at each other, red looked into blue while blue looked into red. The red head couldn't take the sudden 'staring contest'. It was like each of them were burning into each others' soul to find something, but what?

"I guess we should be going…."

"yeah" Daisuke replied, his mind wasn't really thinking at about the bell or being late for P.E all he could think about was……

"Daisuke-kun" Satoshi wasn't really thinking about much of anything either but…..

"Satoshi-kun" Daisuke took two steps up to Satoshi, while Satoshi took two steps toward Daisuke.

They both exhaled and inhaled slowly, knowing what was about just a few more steps closer, a little more……

"DAISUKE WHERE ARE YOUUUUU!!!" screamed a voice which was coming from the door coming from the narrow hallway. This stopped Daisuke and Satoshi in their steps. They both edged away from each other, Daisuke looked down at his feet another blush coming on, while Satoshi walked over to the door which lead to the narrow hallway he had just walked from.

He looked down the hallway and eyed the person who has just yelled his lover's name: Saehara Takeshi

'Great' Satoshi said to himself.

"Satoshi, have you seen…." Before Takeshi could finish Satoshi pointed behind him "Daisuke, there you are, been looking all over for you….during lunch I took choice pictures of Riku!" Takeshi said showing Daisuke the pictures.

Daisuke glanced at the pictures, for the moment Daisuke didn't care about them. He looked up at Satoshi whose eyes where covered by the glare from his glasses, he was standing near the doorway.

"…..look Takeshi, did…um, P.E start yet?" Daisuke asked

"P.E, yeah it started a few minutes ago…., yeah you weren't their, you were up here the whole time!!!" Takeshi was looking around the rooftop "with Satoshi, what were you doing?" Takeshi asked

"Yeah" Daisuke answered

"'Yeah' that's all you can say is 'yeah', why were you up here?"

"I was just up here….." Daisuke couldn't continue his sentence because he was interrupted by Satoshi.

"Studying, I and Niwa-kun were studying"

"studying…., anyway Daisuke come on where going to miss P.E weren't want that would we" Takeshi took Daisuke by the neck and dragged him through the door and down the hallway.

Satoshi watched his cold eyes glossed over. For some reason a small tear filled his eye as he watch Takeshi drag the red head down the narrow hallway. Satoshi sighed and turned around he saw the small brown lunch near the steel gate. Again Satoshi was thankful for the small paper bag, even though he didn't get to tell or even show Daisuke his true feelings, but he knew that Daisuke got the message.

He was glad; he got to spend time with Daisuke no matter how short it was this rooftop lunch will always be a precious time in his heart.

_ **>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**   
I love how this turned out, but some reason I don't like the ending, this is longer than any of my other stories I typed out. It took me a while to type this out but I am glad I did. Satoshi and Daisuke pairings is my style I love writing about them. _

_I hope you liked it too, please review. _

_-Kasumi Hikaru _


End file.
